


Ibuki's Birthday Surprise

by Narumitsu_Trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ibuki's birthday, Nonbinary Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumitsu_Trash/pseuds/Narumitsu_Trash
Summary: It's Ibuki's birthday, and Imposter is ready to spoil her rotten on her special day.
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Ibuki's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So I just learned that it is Ibuki's birthday, and I just had to write something based around my comfort ship. This is super rushed and awful and just really self-indulgent, but I hope someone enjoys it!

Sagishi woke up bright and early on the morning of November 27th. They were normally a morning person anyways, but they got up extra early this morning, because today was special. It was their girlfriend Ibuki Mioda's birthday. They quietly got out of bed and began getting dressed for the day, every so often peeking back into the room to make sure Ibuki was still asleep. After finishing getting dressed, they checked on Ibuki one last time, and after making sure she was still snoring and out cold, headed to the kitchen. 

Seeing as they knew their way around the kitchen quite well, they wanted to start the day off with a nice breakfast in bed for Ibuki. They knew everything she liked to eat for breakfast, now all they had to do was fix it. They got to work gathering all of the ingredients they needed, rolled up their sleeves and began preparing the special breakfast, which included Ibuki's all-time favorite fluffy pancakes, alongside other dishes.  
An hour later, they had everything finished and began plating it and put it on a tray to carry to the bedroom. They opened the bedroom door and smiled softly at the sight of Ibuki messily splayed out across the bed they shared. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” They chuckled as they placed the tray on the night table and leaned over to kiss Ibuki's cheek. 

Ibuki yawned loudly and stretched out, “good nom nom nomming” 

Sagishi laughed as they ruffled her hair playfully, “I think it's a certain someone's birthday today. Isn't that right, Ibuki?” 

Ibuki's eyes widened as she realized, “It is! It's Ibuki's birthday! Woohoo!” 

Sagishi grinned and reached over to grab the tray of food and placed it on the bed in front of Ibuki, “Happy birthday, Ibuki.” 

Ibuki smiled widely and clapped her hands together excitedly, “All of Ibuki's favorites, even the fluffy pancakes! Sagishi remembered them! Thank you so so so much, this is so sweet.” Ibuki grabbed the collar of their shirt and pulled them down to give them a kiss on the lips. 

Sagishi blushed, “I-it's nothing, really. I hope you enjoy it.” 

Ibuki began scarfing down the food hungrily, before looking at Sagishi with questioning eyes, “Well, aren't you going to sit down next to Ibuki? She wants you to enjoy the breakfast with her!” 

Sagishi happily obliged and sat down next to Ibuki on the bed, instinctively wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. They kissed her softly on the top of her head, “Happy birthday, sweetheart. I love you.” 

Ibuki looked up at them and grinned through the food in her mouth, “Ibuki loves you too!” Then her eyes lit up as she got an idea, “Ibuki feels bad eating all of this by herself, she thinks Sagishi should enjoy some of it too!” 

“I appreciate that, sweetie, but this is all for you. You should enjoy it yourself,” 

Ibuki instantly started using her puppy-dog eyes, which she knew would almost immediately get Sagishi to do what she wanted, “Ibuki would enjoy it a lot more if her partner would eat it with her. Because she loves them very much.” 

Sagishi bit their lip and sighed, “Ah, well, I suppose a few bites won't hurt. As long as it makes you happy. It is your birthday, after all...” 

Ibuki cheered excitedly and gathered up a piece of one of the pancakes to feed it to Sagishi. Sagishi ate it off the fork while Ibuki grinned cheerfully, “Well well well well? Ibuki thinks this birthday breakfast tastes absolutely amazing, but what does the chef think about their own food?” 

Sagishi smiled as they finished the bite she had given them, “Well I must say, I think it tastes pretty good myself.” 

Ibuki laughed and continued eating the rest of the breakfast, occasionally giving Sagishi a few bites here and there. 

After everything was eaten, Sagishi picked up the tray and carried it back to the kitchen for them to clean later. For now, they wanted to go back and see what else Ibuki wanted to do for her birthday. 

“Well, my little rockstar, what else would you like to do for your special day?” Sagishi asked, running their fingers through her hair as they sat in front of her. 

“Hmmm, Ibuki thinks she just wants to cuddle her big teddy bear of a partner and watch horror movies all day, and then we can order a ton of pizza for tonight! Yeah, that's what she wants to do!” Ibuki nods, lunging forward and wrapping herself around their body and burying her face in their neck. 

Sagishi nodded and pulled her closer to them, kissing her forehead tenderly, “if that's what you want, that works for me, darling.”

Ibuki beamed up at them and bounced up and down on their lap, “yay yay yay! Thank you, Sagishi!”

They nodded and adoringly smiled back at her “You're welcome, Ibuki. Now choose the first movie you want to watch.”

They reached back to grab the remote to their tv and handed it to her. Ibuki excitedly turned around to face their TV, but stayed in their lap as she searched for the movie she wanted to watch.

“Happy birthday, darling,” They grabbed her chin and turned her face around to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

“Thank you,” Ibuki giggled and leaned back in for another, longer kiss, before turning back around to choose a movie.

Sagishi smiled to themself and thought about how lucky they were to be dating the energetic, loud, and entertaining rockstar that was currently sitting in their lap. They only hoped they had made her birthday as enjoyable as she deserved.

As they pulled her closer, and saw the huge, gorgeous smile on her face as she finally decided on a movie to start their marathon with, they knew they had succeeded in doing that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
